Pezberry week 2016- Day 2
by sasha272
Summary: Day 2 - wooing. People aren't always who you think they are. Sometimes, they can surprise you...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the songs used.

A/N: My submission for day 2, wooing. Set in season 3, they're both single.

Thank you _Joanorbis_ for the fast proofreading

* * *

 **Pezberry week Day 2**

After a long day at school, Rachel finally settled in her room. Once her homework was done, she turned her laptop on and eagerly went onto one of her favourite websites, clicking on the chatbox she had opened every day for the past six months. She smiled as she started typing. 'Good evening, Maria. How was your day?'

The brunette had met Maria on a fan site dedicated to shows on Broadway. Rachel had been an active participant in a thread called 'What should West Side Story revival be like?' and when someone brought the subject of 'Who should play Maria?, she had suggested someone new right away, a young and talented girl who should get a chance despite being new in the theatre world. Of course, Rachel was thinking about herself when she had said that but after her myspace setbacks, she had learned to be more discreet and private online. She didn't want anything to resurface in the tabloids once she was famous. However her suggestion was not to everyone's liking and soon, she started to receive hate comments. She knew it was just ignorance or jealousy as most of them couldn't belt a tune but one of those anon was starting to be really mean. One night, after a particularly nasty comment, the diva was ready to disconnect when out of nowhere, someone named Feistysanita jumped to her rescue, not that she needed saving.

After that, the diva started to talk to the girl via private messenger. One of the first things she asked was why she had defended her and the woman simply told her she sounded like one of her friends that was why she had decided to jump in. Rachel thought it was funny that girl's name was Maria but she wanted to play Anita's role in the musical someday. Despite not being a fan of Broadway, the girl had a soft spot for West Side Story and was visiting the website now and then to stay updated. The diva had frowned when Maria told her favourite thing was to throw snarky comments at all these snobby know it all people but after getting to know her, the brunette had discovered how sweet the girl could be.

Maria was a freshman college student, living in Los Angeles and studying for a Bachelor's in Arts. Rachel had never expected to make a friend like her online. She could be so infuriating and have a completely different view on things than hers to the point where it was annoying but in the meantime, they had a lot of things in common and she had found support in her.

There was a problem, though. Lately, things had been a bit different between them. What used to be playful banter – it took her a while to get used to the crass comments – slowly turned into flirting. The diva was really confused at first but after a few appointments with her therapist, she had decided to see where this was going. It was scary to fall for someone you had never met. What made it worse was that she hadn't been completely honest with Maria. She couldn't really tell her she was a high schooler living in Lima, Ohio who couldn't wait to leave her small-minded town to find success on Broadway, so she lied. She told Maria her name was Joan – related to Barbra of course- and that she was living in New York. She knew it was wrong, she had always been honest with people but this time it was different, she had this chance to be someone other than the girl who was bullied because of her gay dads, her physical appearance or her driving need to be on stage.

* * *

In the light of the recent change in their 'relationship', Rachel had decided to ask Maria to leave the website and go on facebook soon so they could see each other's faces and finally discover who she was talking to. It was okay to stay in the dark when they were just talking now and then, but now, the diva needed to know she wasn't talking to a 40 year old man living in his mother's basement. She focused on her screen when she saw Maria type.

 ** _Feistysanita:_** Hey, cutie, what's up? Nothing, boring day.

 ** _Bdwaybabystar:_** To be honest, exhausting. Words can't explain how happy I am to be home.

 ** _Feistysanita:_** Rough classes?

 ** _Bdwaybabystar:_** I would say rough classmate

 ** _Feistysanita:_** What happened?

 ** _Bdwaybabystar:_** I had an altercation with a girl in one of my classes. It's not the first time we have fought but it gets tiring to hear all of her gratuitous insults.

 ** _Feistysanita:_** Maybe she picks on you because she has a crush?

 ** _Bdwaybabystar:_** Funny but no, not this girl, trust me. She could have anyone in school and she has made it her personal mission to ruin my life.

 ** _Feistysanita:_** Oh, poor baby. If I was there I would make it better ;)

Rachel smiled at the girl's answer. It was that type of comment that would make her feel cared for. She bit her bottom lip as she thought of an answer. **_Bdwaybabystar:_** Oh really? What would you do?

 ** _Feistysanita:_** I would go all Lima Heights on her ass and then, maybe kiss you to make it all better ;p

The diva smiled at the last part of Maria's response before it hit her. "Lima Heights?" She exclaimed at loud. Oh my god… 'Santana?' She typed. After what felt like an eternity, Rachel finally received an answer.

 ** _Feistysanita:_** Who are you?

 ** _Bdwaybabystar:_** I believe I asked you first. I refuse to reveal my identity until you answer my question. Are you or are you not Santana Lopez?

 ** _Feistysanita:_** Rachel?

 ** _Bdwaybabystar:_** Oh my god, it is you.

 ** _Feistysanita:_** WTF, midget?!

 ** _Bdwaybabystar:_** Unbelievable… I don't know what you expected to achieve with this but whatever it was, it is over. Goodbye Santana.

 ** _Feistysanita:_** Wait!

Rachel didn't wait for Santana to say anything else and quickly disconnected from the website. She shook her head, trying to fight the tears that were slowly making their way to her eyes. She couldn't believe what happened. All this time she thought she had finally met someone who truly liked her for who she was, it was just a game from Santana. How could she be so naïve? They were some hints but she had ignored them because she had never thought Santana would be on this type of website or even be nice to her. If anything, she would have been one of the anons insulting her.

The diva cried softly as her mind went over the important things she had said to 'Maria', She used to be so cautious about people online, why had she been so trusting toward this girl? She had thought they had a real special bond but in the end, it was just Santana being manipulative.

As much as it pained the brunette, she had to talk to the Latina the next morning and convince her to keep her secrets, even if it meant bribing…

* * *

The next morning, Rachel marched right up to Santana's locker, ready to lecture the girl. The Latina was laughing with Brittany while putting some books in her locker. She didn't wait for them to finish their conversation. "So it was all a joke? Did you have fun? How long were you planning on talking to me and pretending you were someone else?" She put her hand on her hip as she glared at the girl. "Were you the only one or were some of your minions a part of it too?"

"San, you didn't tell me you had minions!" Brittany clapped her hands excitedly. "They are so cute with their overalls and googles. Can you introduce them to me?"

"Hum, no Britt, that's not that type of minion, sorry." Santana smiled softly at her friend. "Why don't you go save us a seat, I'll meet you soon."

"Rachel could be a minion, she's so tiny." The tall blonde nodded her head happily.

The diva forced a smile but her face turned stern as soon as the girl went away. "So, I want answers!"

The Latina slammed the door of her locker before crossing her arms defiantly. "So what? You're acting as if I was this monumental bitch when last time I checked, you lied to me too, Joan from New York." She raised her eyebrow

"That has nothing to do with it!" The petite girl stomped her foot.

The raven-haired girl scoffed. "Really? And why is that miss sweet and innocent?"

"Because unlike you, I didn't do it to manipulate and hurt people!" Rachel cried, ignoring the few people around them staring. "I cared about Maria and I was about to come clean and ask if we could take our conversation to the next level by using Facebook. We would have finally seen each other's face. I'm sure you would have loved it, wouldn't you? Seeing my face crumble when I finally realised who you are. Is that the kind of thing that amuses you, Santana?"

Santana glared at the people around them, making them run away before looking at Rachel. "Don't be so full of yourself. As if I would waste 6 months of my life on you, Berry!"

The diva scoffed. "Are you really telling me you were genuine? Please, I know I can be naïve but I'm far from being dumb."

"I don't care what you think, midget." The raven-haired girl snapped. "We're not friends."

"At least that's one thing we can agree on." The brunette snapped back. "Don't communicate with me unless it's an absolute necessity and if you have any kind of respect for me as a glee teammate, you'll keep our discussions for you."

"As if I want people to know I was talking to you. So if anything, you should shut it." Santana looked at the girl one more time before walking away, bumping the diva's shoulder in the process.

Rachel shook her head. She felt more hurt than she should be by the situation. She couldn't believe Santana didn't own up to her actions or laugh in her face. Santana almost looked as confused as she was but she knew the Latina was a good actress, it could be all part of her plan. She would have to be careful in the days to come…

* * *

Santana was fuming as she strolled through the hallways of McKinley with Quinn by her side. It had been an awful day and she still had a few classes to attend.

The Latina couldn't seem to forget what had happened with Rachel this morning. She couldn't believe she had been talking to Berry all that time, and worse, she had enjoyed it. She had discovered the girl could be funny, in her own way, easy to talk to when she wasn't so focused on Broadway. Rachel was sweet but could still hold her ground and be a bitch if needed. Once on the website, the diva had burned a girl who thought she knew everything; it was hilarious. And damn, that girl could flirt! Who would have thought goody two shoes wasn't so straight and had a dirty mouth. 6 months! 6 months of talking and a lot of flirting in the past months or so for nothing. She could barely look at the girl right now. For once she had been true and honest – maybe not about her name, whatever- and this was what she got…

Of course Santana could be a bitch and get her revenge but she knew it was risky. She had confessed things to Rachel she had never shared with anyone before and it could backfire. Rachel could be psycho sometimes, she had sent a girl to a fucking crack house once!

What annoyed the Latina the most was that, what they had was real. They had this thing, it was different and she thought they were going somewhere. She wanted to ask the girl to skype soon and tell her the truth so they could maybe meet sometime soon but she guessed it was useless now that the girl behind it was Rachel…

Santana could feel Quinn's eyes on her and she was trying really hard not to take her frustration out on her because it would go downhill very fast. But she needed to express her anger. She scanned the hallway and spotted Jacob Ben Israel. She smirked, it was exactly what she needed. "Jewfro!" Her call resonated down the hallway as the young man froze. She approached him slowly, like he was her prey.

Jacob turned around, fear written all over his face. "Yes, Santana?"

"Yeah, no! See, we ain't friends so don't be so chummy. You can't call me that."

"But… But… that's your name…" Ben Israel stuttered.

"No shit smartass. Tell me, do you have a death wish today?" The raven-haired girl stepped into his personal space, raising her eyebrow.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry." Jacob looked at the floor.

"Mmhhh…" The Latina tapped her finger on her chin exuberantly. "Yeah, not enough…" She snapped her fingers and suddenly, two Cheerios were standing behind her with slushies. She grabbed one and smirked. "Just breathing the same air as you makes me nauseous. Next time, you better hide." She lifted her hand and dumped the slushie on his face. She chuckled before making her way toward the bathroom to check her makeup.

* * *

Quinn joined Santana in the bathroom soon after.

"What was that?" The blonde asked with an arched eyebrow.

Santana checked her reflection in the mirror as she applied some lip gloss. "Just making sure the losers know their place." She shrugged.

"You haven't been so gratuitously mean in while. Why the sudden change?" The blonde moved closer and leaned against the sink.

The Latina scoffed. "That's rich coming from you, Quinn bitch."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Except I'm not the one who slushied Jacob when he didn't do anything."

"I'm sure he did something." The raven-haired girl waved her hand dismissively.

The blonde stayed silent for a moment, observing her friend. "Something changed. I can't tell you what it is but it happened recently."

The tan girl snorted. "Thank you, doctor Phil!"

Quinn sighed. "It would be easier if you could just spit it out."

"Who said there was something wrong?" Santana asked casually as she smoothed her ponytail.

"Your face." The blonde poked her friend's cheek. "You look like a raging bitch but I can see in your eyes that you're hurting about something."

The Latina glared. "Did it tell you how much I hate you?"

"Not lately, no. So spill it because I won't leave this place until you talk." The Cheerios captain insisted.

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it." The raven-haired girl deflected. She didn't want to talk about what happened, she was still confused about the whole story and she didn't need someone judging her about it. Sure, Quinn was a friend and behind the banter, they really cared about each other but…

Quinn snorted. "Please, you're about to explode. I'd prefer you doing it here with me than lash out at a poor soul and get suspended."

The tan girl sighed heavily, turning around to lean against the sink next to her friend. She knew Quinn wouldn't let it go, might as well get it over with. "I was talking to someone online."

The blonde frowned. "Okay?"

"It wasn't a dating site or anything, I'm not fucking desperate." Santana scowled. "And whatever, I don't need your judgment."

"I'm not judging. There is nothing wrong with that as long as you stay cautious and make sure you're really talking to the right person, well I guess." Quinn's voice was softer as if she could feel her friend's discomfort. "So what happened?"

"It was a website about music. I started talking to this girl and we hit it off." The tan girl explained. "Before I knew it, we were talking everyday."

The Cheerios captain nodded. "When did it start?"

"I don't know, about 6 months ago…" The raven-haired girl shrugged.

"6 months ago?" The blonde exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

The Latina scoffed in annoyance. "And tell you what, exactly? That I felt alone after all the shit with Brittany and everyone was busy with their life so I spent my free time surfing online and I met someone by accident? That at first it was friendly and then it turned into flirting?" She shook her head. "Can you tell me you wouldn't have laughed?"

"Maybe at first," Quinn admitted easily. "But then I would have given you my support and offered to come with you to meet her, just in case it was a 40 year old creep." She shrugged. "So what went wrong? She didn't want to meet you? She had a boyfriend or a girlfriend already? It must be something big if you are in this huge bitch mode."

"No, none of that." Feeling Quinn's eyes on her, Santana checked her reflection again. "We got pretty close but you know, it's Internet so I lied about my name and where I live."

"Okay, so she didn't like it when you told her the truth?" The blonde tried to guess. "I'm sure she can get over it, give her some time."

"No that's not it." The Latina shook her head. "She lied about who she was too."

The Cheerios captain frowned. "So it's you who didn't like it?"

"No! Fuck, let me finish the story and stop interrupting." The tan girl saw her friend glare at her but thankfully, she stayed silent. Santana sighed again. "I swear if you laugh I'm gonna bitch slap you." She took a deep breath as the blonde looked at her expectantly. "The girl… Well…it's Rachel…"

Silence filled the room as Quinn blinked in confusion. It didn't last long though when the blonde's laugh echoed through the room. Santana raised her hand, ready to slap her but Quinn was quick enough to stop her, grabbing her wrist. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said between laughter. "I really didn't expect that." She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"You're such a bitch." The raven haired girl growled.

Quinn smirked. "Takes one to know one."

"Not helping…"

"Seriously, who would have thought Berry would flirt with strangers and more importantly a woman! That girl is full of surprises…" The blonde chuckled.

"It wasn't like that, okay?" Santana might not ready to face the situation but if she was sure of something, it was that whatever they were, they were exclusive. In retrospect, she had noticed how Rachel had completely ignored Finn lately.

Quinn stayed silent for a moment, taking it all in. "So let me get this straight, it wasn't a game and you were both genuine?"

"Yep… But it's whatever now, we both realised who we were yesterday and now I'm…" The raven-haired sighed. She didn't even know how she felt about it.

"Sad? Mad? Disappointed? Hurt? Disgusted?" The Cheerios captain offered.

"I don't even know…"

"So do you want to stop talking to her?" The blonde questioned. "Outside school I mean."

The Latina chuckled humourlessly. "Oh, Rachel made it pretty clear this morning that she didn't want to have anything to do with me…"

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "What did you tell her?"

Santana shrugged. "I told her we weren't friends and I don't want people to know we used to talk."

"And that's how you were planning on keeping her?" The blonde snorted.

"I've never said I wanted to date the midget!" The tan girl argued, moving away from her friend.

"Why not? If you ask me, it kind of explains the weird tension between you two."

The Latina scoffed. "Are you suddenly blonde in the inside too? We're talking about Berry here!"

"So? You irritate me most of the time but you're my friend, I want you to be happy." The Cheerios captain stated wholeheartedly. "From what I gathered, she did just that."

"Who said I was happy?" The raven-haired girl arched an eyebrow.

Quinn approached Santana and rested her hands on the girl's shoulder to force her to listen. "You might hide most of your emotions but I can still see it. You were happy, happier than I've seen you in a long time, more at peace too. So what if the girl you were talking to all along was Rachel? It doesn't change all the things you've experienced with her in the last 6 months. She is the same person you wanted to have a relationship with so why should it be different now? On the contrary, it should be even better, she's right here. Sure, that girl is high maintenance and a bit self-centred sometimes but she's also a very caring and loving girl. You shouldn't reject your chance at love just because it happened to be Rachel."

Santana snorted. "If you wanted to get your mack on with Berry, you could have said so sooner."

The blonde rolled her eyes and pushed her backward. "I'm being serious, Santana. Don't be so stubborn! You've built something with her, away from the pressure of high school and away from all the statues, it means something. It means that away from everything that is wrong with this place, when you were free to be who you really are, you found something special in each other. It's up to you to make it works in the real world too."

"It's not just up to me, last time I checked, it takes two. And I'm not sure I want this, I mean…"

"I saw you leer a few times," The taller girl cut her off. "I know you find her attractive so I'm going to take pity on you and help you get your midget because the only one is denial here is you, and maybe Berry, but I'll take care of it."

The Latina growled as she walked toward the exit. "God, I hate you…"

Quinn smirked. "I'm awesome, what can I say!"

* * *

After glee, Rachel was the last one in the choir room as usual. She had decided to stay and sing to forget the awful day she had. As if her encounter with Santana this morning wasn't enough, she had felt Quinn's eyes on her all afternoon and walked around in fear of retaliation. Music had always been her safe haven. After reviewing her catalogue of Broadway songs, she had decided to sing 'There's a fine fine line.'

 _'There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend; There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend; And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb._

 _There's a fine, fine line between love and a waste of time._

 _There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie; And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye." I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime, But there's a fine, fine line between love and a waste of your time._

 _And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore. I don't think that you even know what you're looking for. For my own sanity, I've got to close the door And walk away... Oh...'_

Rachel was about to start the next verse when she heard someone speak. She was so caught up in her song that she didn't even notice someone had come in.

"Oh my god, do you always have to be so dramatic?" Santana said as she sat on the piano bench.

Of course Santana had to come and ruin the moment. She should have known better than to think the girl would leave her alone. She straightened her posture and glared. "What do you want Santana? I thought I was clear this morning that we should keep our interactions to a minimum." When she saw the Latina roll her eyes, she added. "And for your information, I don't think I'm being dramatic when someone purposely deceived and played me, just for what? The fun of it."

"Wow, do you really think so little of me?" The Latina asked genuinely.

"No, of course not, 2 years of slushies and insults made you so trustworthy, Santana." The diva said sarcastically.

"Okay, I might not win the Nobel Peace Prize but I've been nicer since I joined Glee." The raven-haired girl conceded. "And I told you once, I like the glee club."

"It didn't stop you from plotting against some of us." The brunette argued as she gathered her sheet music.

"What do you want me to say here?" The tan girl snapped, standing up.

The petite girl stopped what she was doing and locked eyes with Santana. "Why? What could I possible have done to you that you felt the need to hurt me? What do you gain out of it?" Her voice broke at the end of the sentence. She was trying to be strong but she could feel her tears building up. "I don't get it..."

Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Why are you assuming it was a joke?"

Rachel scoffed. "You haven't given me any reason to think otherwise."

The Latina held out her hand. "Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there because yes, I lied, but at least I admit it. You on the other hand, keep acting as if you were this little angel that didn't lie about who she was too!"

The Jewish girl shook her head. "You knew!" She cried. "I don't know how you found out it was me but you did. Do you want a round of applause for how good you are at manipulating people?"

"I didn't!" The cheerleader shouted. "I didn't know it was you okay! I was bored and decided to go on this site, there are thousands of musical nerds on it, how could I even know you were on it? There's a million other websites like this one. So no, Rachel, I didn't know." She sighed and leaned against the piano. "I saw a few of your posts, they were funny despite being mighty and most of the time I agreed with you. So I started paying attention to your comments and when I saw this bitch lashing at you, I thought I could help you because you didn't deserve it."

"Stop lying, Santana." The brunette looked at the floor downcast. "I knew you didn't like me but I never thought you'd stoop so low." She looked at the girl again with teary eyes. "Pretend to like me and flirt with me…"

"I didn't!" The tan girl roared before taking a deep breath to calm down. "Dammit, let me finish, okay? I'm really trying to keep my cool here because this is fucking weird so just shut up and listen."

The diva glared at her and clicked her tongue. "Alright." She gestured as if to say the floor was hers.

Santana ran a hand through her hair. "After that, we started talking and you told me you lived in New York so I believed you. I mean, there were some signs because you sounded like, well, you sometimes but this site is full of people who think they're the next Broadway sensation… So I just ignored this little doubt I had because seriously, why would Rachel Berry lie about being Rachel Berry?"

"Maybe to avoid being harassed by people like you in a place where I am free to be myself without being judged." Rachel stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay I don't want to sound like a bitch but you give yourself too much credit here. I have a life after school too."

The petite girl crossed her arms and shot daggers at her. "Are you done?" She wanted to leave the room and go home. She felt hurt and the last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of Santana.

"Why do you have to make this so difficult?" The raven-haired girl sighed. "My point is, I didn't lie. Except for my name and where I lived, everything I said to you was true. You were the best part of my day for a while and that's why I wanted to come clean soon. I wanted to ask you if we could skype or talk on facebook so I could see you and you know, if there was still an attraction, or whatever, try to meet each other, go on a date or something…"

The brunette laughed humourlessly. "Do you expect me to believe you?"

"Would I even bother to be here if I didn't care?" The cheerleader pointed out.

"I don't know, maybe it's a part of your plan to humiliate me." The diva answered sternly.

Santana scoffed. "Whatever, think what you want. I'm out." She glared at the girl before leaving the room.

 _'Did I really see hurt in her eyes? No, Rachel, don't fall for it, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me.'_ Rachel thought before gathering her belongings and going home.

* * *

That night, Santana was on the phone with Quinn to give her the details of her conversation with Rachel.

"How did it go?" Quinn asked.

The Latina puffed some air as she lay on her bed. "I told her I didn't know it was her and that I didn't lie to her, except for my name. Long story short, she said she didn't believe me.

"That's it?" The blonde sounded surprised.

"Yeah, why?" The tan girl questioned confused. After the day she had, she was exhausted. She used to talk to Joan, well Rachel at night and she was feeling lonely now… She was thankful for Quinn's call even though she wouldn't admit it at loud.

"Did you tell her you like her and the fact that you know who she is now doesn't change that?"

Santana scoffed "No!"

"Why?" Quinn insisted. "Wasn't that the point?"

"Not really…" The raven-haired girl sighed tiredly. "I don't know…"

The blonde hummed before saying. "Just sleep on it, okay. We'll see tomorrow."

The Latina stifled a yawn. "Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next day, when Quinn spotted Rachel going to the bathroom, she knew it was the perfect opportunity to talk to the diva without anyone around. They should stop having their serious conversations in this place but she didn't have time to go somewhere else.

"You and me need to have a little chat." Quinn stated without introduction.

Rachel turned around startled. "Quinn!? What are you doing here?"

"I think you heard me the first time." The blonde looked at her with a straight face.

"If it's about Santana then no, I don't want to talk to you." The diva answered sternly.

"Then you are going to listen. I'm sure you can do that." The cheerios captain arched her eyebrow.

The brunette huffed. "Why should I?" She crossed her arms defiantly. "Are you a part of this masquerade too? Do you want to laugh in my face at how gullible I was?"

Quinn rolled her eyes "See, this is exactly why we need to talk because you are creating unnecessary drama right now. There is not grand big scheme to bring you down. What happened was just a coincidence."

"And I don't believe her or you for the matter." The petite girl retorted.

"I personally don't care if you believe me or not but Santana is my friend and I trust her when she says it's the truth." The blonde took a few steps closer to have the upper hand in the conversation. "Let me ask you something though, was it a joke for you?"

"What? No!" Rachel cried affronted. "How could you say that?"

"Because you lied about your identity too and last time I checked, you were straight." The taller girl pointed out. "She didn't force you to do anything; you flirted back so I think it's a fair question."

"I don't think that's any of your business." Rachel snapped, moving away from the girl.

The cheerios captain raised her eyebrow. "That's not a good enough answer."

The diva stayed silent, washing her hands and trying to ignore the girl in hope she would leave but it was Quinn after all, she knew she would have to talk if she wanted to get out of here. She sighed and looked at the blonde. "It took me by surprise too." She confessed. "But after a while I realised sexuality is a spectrum and I was attracted to a person not a gender. Or at least, I was feeling something for Maria. I was serious about it despite the fact that I didn't know her face and it was an online relationship. The last couple of weeks, I felt like I wasn't really single anymore and that's why I wanted to come clean and really know where we stood, what we were…"

"But Santana is the same girl you fell for." Quinn argued. "I'm not sure she would like me to tell you that but she was more laid back and happy lately, which I didn't think was possible. Thinking of you as a couple makes me laugh but in the end, I think you could be good for each other. For once, you have a chance to date someone with an actual IQ and who would treat you right." She locked eyes with the diva. "You believed Santana when she said she didn't leak the set list and when she said glee was the best part of her day, so you should believe her now too."

The brunette sighed wearily. "What do you want from me, Quinn?"

"Just trust your heart not your head. Don't throw away your chance at happiness just because you're scared…" The blonde smiled slightly before leaving the room.

Rachel leaned against the sink and sighed heavily. She didn't know what to think anymore…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Santana didn't hear from Rachel during the next couple days and assumed the girl was done and over with their sort of relationship.

It was Friday and the Latina was so relieved the weekend was finally here. She had planned a movie marathon with Quinn and Brittany and was ready to forget all about everything that happened.

Glee was the last class of the day and Santana made her way toward the back row, sitting next to Quinn. As soon as she sat, she grabbed her nail file and ignored everyone around.

Mr Schue arrived 10 minutes later, ready to start his class. "Alright everyone, did someone prepare a song and would like to sing?"

Finn quickly raised his hands. "Me, Mr Schue." Quinn and Santana rolled their eyes in unison but didn't comment.

"The floor is yours." Will smiled before taking a seat.

"Okay so… Rachel." Finn smiled goofily. The diva who was deep in thought, quickly shook her head to focus on whatever her ex-boyfriend had to say. "You're single and I'm single again so I think it's time to get back together."

The brunette made a face, she really didn't need that today. Sure she cared about the boy but she didn't have feelings for him anymore. She moved on and was ready to be in a relationship with someone else, or so she thought. "Finn…"

"Before you say anything, I prepared a song to express my feelings, so, yeah, just listen because, Rachel, I love you…" The tall boy said excitedly.

Rachel froze. She didn't want to hear his song or his declaration of love. The commotion behind her brought her out of her torpor. "Screw this. I'm not sitting here for another round of the Finn and Rachel show" She heard before realising Santana had stormed out of the room.

"What's up her ass?" Puck asked surprised. "Does she have her period or something?"

Ignoring his comment, Quinn cleared her throat and said loudly. "What makes you think she is single?"

"What?" Finn looked at the diva in confusion. "Rachel?"

"Hum…" The brunette cleared her throat "I'm not really single, well, I wasn't." She sighed. "It's complicated."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends!"

"Not now Kurt." Rachel watched Quinn leave the room from the corner of her eyes before turning her attention back to the boy. "Finn, thank you for this 'attempt at serenading me but I don't want to get back with you. I don't think you are what I'm looking for and…"

"But… But, Rach, I mean, I thought you couldn't live without me and were dying to get back with me. I don't get it." The tall boy insisted.

The petite girl frowned, clearly insulted. "What is that supposed to mean? That I am desperate?!" She stood up.

"No!" Finn said hastily. "That's not what I meant, I…

"It kinda sounded like it." Mercedes chimed in. Kurt and her seemed to pay rapt attention to the conversation.

"Guys, guys." Mr Schue called. "I think this conversation should take place somewhere else." He turned to his favourite student. "Finn, I don't think Rachel wants to hear your song so let's move on to the theme of next week."

"But, Mr Schue!"

"Dude, let it go." Puck stated from his seat. Finn sighed and went back to his seat downcast as Mr Schue started talking about the new theme.

* * *

Meanwhile, Quinn and Santana were talking in the bathroom.

"So I guess that solves the problem!" Santana exclaimed angrily as soon as Quinn joined her. "Did they get their mack on after Frankenteen's performance?"

"I left soon after you but, from what I saw, it's pretty unlikely."

The Latina frowned. "What happened?"

"Well, I offered Rachel an opening and she said she wasn't really single." The blonde explained. "Then Finn did his kick puppy face. He probably did his whiny baby speech after that."

The tan girl scoffed. "What a douche!"

"Why are you so angry?" The cheerios captain arched her eyebrow.

"Are you dumb or what?" The raven-haired girl said annoyed. "If anyone should serenade Rachel here, it's me. I mean, I was the one she talked to and flirted with for the past 6 months!"

Quinn smirked. "I thought you didn't know if you wanted something with her or not?"

"So what if I do?" Santana answered before she could stop herself.

"God, you're pathetic." The taller girl shook her hand. "I don't recognize you."

"What the fuck did you just say?" The Latina tilted her head angrily and stepped closer to her friend.

"You are pathetic." The blonde repeated slowly, knowing it would infuriate the girl even more.

The tan girl glared at her. "And you're bitch!"

"I mean, where is your game?" Quinn exclaimed. "You know Rachel, woo her, do some grand gesture if you really want to have a chance. Don't stay here complaining while other people try everything to get her."

Santana sighed. "It sounds like a terrible idea…"

The cheerios captain smirked. "It wouldn't be the first one you've had."

The Latina scowled. "Do you really want me to slap you?"

"Seriously Santana, just try, you have nothing to lose." The blonde insisted.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Rachel was making her way to her locker on Monday morning, hoping she wouldn't get harassed by Finn or cornered by Quinn and Santana. She had already ignored Finn's texts all weekend, she just wanted some peace. She was still confused by the situation with Santana and somehow, she was still expecting some retaliation.

The diva knew she had been right when she saw a jock running toward her with a slushie. The cold mixture hit her before she had the time to duck. She froze, feeling the ice sliding under her sweater. Thankfully, Tina grabbed her by the arm and led her to the nearest bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked as she grabbed some paper towel.

"Yes, unfortunately it's not the first time this has happened to me." Rachel removed her sweater and rinsed the water from her eyes. "Thank you for your help."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was going to my locker when this jock came out of nowhere and slushied me." The brunette opened the emergency slushie kit Tina had brought and looked for some shampoo. "I'm sure he received order from Santana." She shook her head. "I knew this was just a joke for her."

The Asian girl frowned confused. "I don't know what Santana has to do with it but I'm not sure she's responsible here?"

The petite girl scoffed. "Do you really think she's innocent?" She opened the water and started washing her hair.

"Innocent isn't a word I'd associate with Santana but…Mike went to a party this weekend with the football team. Finn kept complaining to Puck that you didn't want him and a jock said you deserved a lesson for thinking you were better than him." Tina handed her friend a towel so she could dry her hair. "I don't want to jump to conclusion but it seems like this guy just wanted to 'avenge' Finn's honor."

"That's ridiculous. These Neanderthals would find any excuse to slushie people."

Tina shrugged. "You know how it is."

Ten minutes later, Rachel was done cleaning the slushie of herself and made her way to her first period.

* * *

It was finally lunch time and Rachel couldn't be happier about it. She didn't feel really sociable and had decided to eat lunch in the choir room to avoid any further slushie incidents or encounters with Finn.

The diva walked to her locker and opened it. As she dropped her books inside, she found a golden envelop with her name written on it. Curious, she looked around the hallway to see if anyone was watching her. When she didn't see anyone, she slid the letter into her bag and closed her locker. She would have some reading during lunch.

The brunette was making her way towards the choir room when the same jock that had slushied her this morning stepped in front of her. She sighed; she didn't have anymore spare sweaters.

The boy chucked. "I'm back, loser."

"What happened between Finn and me is none of your business." Rachel declared coolly. "He is old enough to state his own grievance."

The jock frowned "What?"

"I said…"

"Shut up!" The boy interrupted her. He lifted his hand, ready to dump the slushie on the girl's face when Santana jumped in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing, dumbass?" The Latina glared.

"Uhh."

"Uhh…" Santana mocked him. "Uhh what? Did you hit your head so hard you can't formulate a sentence or is it a natural condition?"

"Fuck you!" The jock exclaimed. "B'sides, why do you care? She's a loser."

"Well I happen to care about this loser so if you don't want me to go all Lima Heights on your ass, you're gonna leave her alone, got it?" The Latina raised her eyebrow defiantly.

The boy huffed. "Whatever!"

Before he could leave, the tan girl grabbed the slushie. "I'll take that, now go, the view of your face makes me nauseous and I haven't eaten lunch yet."

The jock glared before moving away. After making sure he was far enough, Rachel focused on the Latina. "Thank you for you help, Santana but I was perfectly capable of handling the situation."

Santana snorted. "You were about to get slushied, that's not what I would call it."

"I don't want to sound like that poor excuse of a human being but he's right, why do you care? It wouldn't be the first time someone has thrown a slushie at me and if I recall correctly, you were the initiator on more than one occasion." Rachel pointed out.

"I'm just trying to be nice, is that so hard to believe!" The raven-haired girl sighed exasperate.

"Yes!"

The cheerleader shook her head. "For someone who keeps preaching about second chances, you're so full of shit."

The brunette frowned. "It has nothing to do with that."

"Whatever." Santana pushed the slushie into the diva's hand. "Enjoy your lunch." She said before making her way down the hall.

Rachel sighed. She didn't mean to sound so harsh but her day had been awful so far and she couldn't wait for it to end.

* * *

Rachel finally settled in the choir room and started eating her salad. Suddenly, she remembered she had found a letter in her locker earlier and reached for it in her bag. She opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper.

 ** _'_** ** _Rachel,_**

 ** _I don't really know where to start, this situation seems so unreal. I want you to know that I was as surprised as you were when we found out who we were talking to each other. Like I said, it wasn't a joke for me and all the things I shared with you were true._**

 ** _I never expected to meet anyone on that website and even less a potential girlfriend. I thought I would get a friend out of it but after a while things changed without me noticing. I've found something in you that I've never found before. Despite not knowing what you looked like (well Joan but you know what I mean), I was attracted to you, your personality, your aspirations, your craziness and your weird sense of humor. We bickered a lot too (which maybe was a sign it was you because not everyone annoys me to that level) but I didn't mind because we had a real connection. Except for my identity, I was honest and you told Quinn you were too so I want to believe you felt it too._**

 ** _I'm not perfect and you're not either. I'm aware of our history and know it will take more than an apology to leave the past behind but I want to try._**

 ** _So no, I didn't know it was you, I just know that I miss talking to you. I know it sounds crazy but I'd like to see if there's anything to this. I want to see if in the real word, the sparkle is still there, if the people we met online were just ourselves outside of school._**

 ** _I'm just asking for one chance, Rachel. One date with the real you and the real me._**

 ** _Please, consider my offer and let me know._**

 ** _With affection, Santana.'_**

The diva exhaled, she wasn't expecting that, especially not from Santana. Why was she feeling so emotional about this? She felt so lost and confused about the whole situation.

It was only when she heard voices in the hall that the brunette snapped out of her thoughts. She checked the time, she needed to finish her lunch, she would think about it later.

* * *

The next morning, Santana and Quinn arrived early at school. The Latina had asked her friend to break into Rachel's locker so she could put a gift in it. "Hurry up, I don't want Rachel to see us and you know she always shows up at school early."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You do know she's going to figure out someone broke into her locker when she finds your gift, right?"

"No shit, Barbie!" The Latina scoffed. "I just want her to be surprised, which won't happen if she sees us."

The blonde played with the combination lock for a few seconds. "Okay, I'm in." Santana handed the gift to her and she quickly put it in before closing the locker.

"Now let's hide." The tan girl declared.

"What?" The cheerios captain asked confused.

"I wanna see how she's gonna react." The raven-haired explained, grabbing her friend's arm and pulling her away.

"Stalky much?"

"Shut up."

Santana and Quinn hid in the corner and waited for the diva to arrive. Sure enough, the girl showed up ten minutes later and went straight to her locker.

Rachel opened her locker, ready to reach for her books when she spotted the present. She stared at it confused before looking around the hallway. When she didn't see anyone, she grabbed the gift and unwrapped it slowly. It was a t-shirt with 'I'm the next Maria' written on it. The girl smiled before putting the shirt in her bag.

"Did I ever tell you how gay you are?" Quinn said teasingly, barely holding her laugh. "I can't understand why I didn't see it sooner."

Santana glared. "Did I ever tell you how annoying you are?" She watched in silence until the brunette started walking. "She's coming our way, we have to move."

The two cheerleaders started walking nonchalantly when they heard Rachel call Santana's name. They stopped and turned around to face the girl.

"Good morning, Santana, Quinn." Rachel smiled.

"What's up, short stack?" Santana asked casually.

The diva rolled her eyes. "I found a gift in my locker this morning and I assumed it was from you. While I don't approve people breaking into my locker, I have to admit it's a nice gesture."

"Do you like it?" Suddenly feeling shy, the Latina scratched behind her ear.

"Yes, in fact, I do but…"

"But?" The tan girl raised her eyebrow.

The brunette glanced at the blonde before looking at Santana as if she wasn't sure she should talk but when the Latina nodded, she continued. "I'm not sure I should keep it."

"Why?"

"Our…" The petite girl hesitated. "…relationship, if I can put it that way, is chaotic for the moment and I don't think you should offer me things. It's a very sweet gesture and it reminds me of the girl I met on the website but…"

Santana frowned. "But what?"

"You said you would give me some time to think." Rachel pointed out.

"And that's what I'm doing. It doesn't mean I can't, like, woo you or whatever in the meantime, to show you I'm serious." The Latina was trying to be honest but it didn't seem to be working.

"My friendship or well, affection, isn't something that can be purchased." The diva stated.

The tan girl scowled. "That's not what I'm trying to do." She was kind of hurt the girl would suggest it.

"Then what are you trying to do here? I'm confused." The Jewish girl had some annoyance in her voice.

Quinn squeezed Santana's shoulder before taking a few steps away to give the girls some privacy.

"I'm… I don't know, trying to show you what it would be like to be with me or something. You're the type of chick that likes attention and sweet gestures so I figured while giving you some time to think, I could still be nice to you." The raven-haired girl explained.

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "By buying me a shirt?"

"By being nice!" Santana snapped slightly. "God, can't you like, stop thinking I'm the worst person on earth for a second and just accept it as what it is, just a gift."

The petite girl seemed to ponder her next answer as she stared into the Latina's eyes. "Alright. Thank you for the gift, Santana, that was really thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome."

"Hum…" The diva looked around her and noticed people had filled the hallway. "I have to get ready for class now, so…"

"Yeah, sure. See you later."

"Bye." The brunette waved awkwardly before walking toward her classroom.

Quinn joined her friend as soon as Rachel left. "Well, could have been worse."

"You think?" Santana said sarcastically "Because it looks like she really doesn't want anything from me…"

"Give her some time." The blonde advised. "Maybe don't try anything for a couple of days, except for greeting her and then try again."

"Yeah, okay." The Latina answered downcast. This really wasn't going at all like she had hoped. She was putting everything on the line here and it wasn't something she was used to or comfortable with. Being so open with Rachel in the letter had been really difficult for her and the girl's reaction, or lack of, was making her feel like shit. When she thought about, she realised she had given Rachel the perfect opportunity for payback and she wondered for a brief second if she was taking it? But no, Rachel wouldn't do that. She wasn't that kind of person. Was she?'

* * *

Rachel hadn't spoken to Santana a lot since the girl offered her the t-shirt and she was glad the girl was giving her some space. Despite her reluctance to accept the gift, a part of her was touched by the gesture. She had washed the shirt and wore it at night, wondering if she should send a picture to Santana to show her she liked it but decided otherwise. She still wasn't sure what to think about it. A part of her doubted Santana would go to such lengths if she didn't care for her but the other kept wondering why a girl who told her she was so repulsive would want to pursue something with her. She felt so lost but she knew one thing, she missed talking to Santana.

It was Friday and the diva was early for glee club. She didn't stay alone for long though because ten minutes later, Santana entered the room.

The Latina scanned the room before approaching the girl. "Hey, how are you?" She asked almost shyly.

"Hello, Santana. I'm good, how are you?" The diva smiled.

"Good. Hum, listen, I made you something. I know you said you needed time, but I thought this could help you figure things out." The tan girl opened her bag and gave Rachel a manila envelope.

The petite girl raised an eyebrow. "Another gift?"

"Nothing I bought, I promise." The raven-haired girl smiled slightly. "Just you know, check it this weekend and, yeah, take your time."

The brunette blushed despite herself. It was so weird to get attention from the girl and despite fighting it, she felt flattered. Besides, Santana seemed flustered and if it wasn't an act, it was pretty endearing. She was about to say something when the door opened.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Finn asked as he made his way toward them. "Is Santana bothering you?"

"No one asked you, Finnocence, just go to your seat." Santana snapped.

"I'm not talking to you, Satan!" The tall boy glared before looking at Rachel. "Do you want me to sit next to you?"

"Santana isn't bothering me, Finn." The diva tossed some hair behind her shoulder. "And no thank you, I think you should sit next to Puck instead."

The Latina snickered as the boy moved away, sulking. She nodded at Rachel before going to her seat between Brittany and Quinn.

* * *

As soon as she was home, Rachel opened the manila envelope Santana had given her earlier. Inside, there was a cd, some sort of bound book and a note.

The diva lay on her bed and decided to read the note first.

 ** _'_** ** _Rachel,_**

 ** _I know I always said otherwise but I think you're cute and have really nice legs as you might be aware of or you wouldn't wear these sinfully short skirts. I'm not really good with expressing feelings and crap so I thought I would serenade you with songs that express what I'm feeling right now._**

 ** _I also wanted you to have a souvenir of our conversations so I put them all in a document and printed them, you know, just in case you miss our chats, you can just open it and read it…_**

 ** _I hope you'll like it. With affection, Santana'_**

Rachel smiled at the gesture. Santana must have spent a lot of time and energy on it. It was a really sweet thought. She shook her head. _'No Rachel, you can't fall for it, you need to stay rational.'_ She said to herself.

The brunette grabbed the cd and put it in her stereo before pressing play. The first song was Apologies by Jillian Edwards. She closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics.

 _'_ _If it took a thousand miles, I'd walk them to find your smile. If I had a pair of wings, I'd trade them in for good apologies. And I'd make them sing and make them dance Like sugar plums in your head. 'Cause I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm sorry. Things I didn't mean that I said._

 _If my heart could memorize the way apologies untied, Knotted ropes around weary hands.'_

A smiled appeared on the diva's face. It sure was a good introduction song. She kept listening to the rest of the song and the others that followed. After almost 40 minutes, the cd ended and Rachel felt overwhelmed.

After all that, it was hard not to melt. It was like she had an inner battle. Her head and her heart were fighting and right now, it looked like her heart was starting to win. It was frightening because she couldn't take another heartache…

Rachel sighed before pressing play again and starting reading the book of their conversations.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At the end of the weekend, Santana was disappointed by Rachel's radio silence. She knew she had told the girl to take her time but a message to tell her she had listened to her cd would have been nice.

Since all the things she had done had had no impact on the girl, the Latina decided to just stay away from her as much as possible. As Wednesday came around, she had only talked to the girl once in glee club which bothered her more than she thought it would but it was Rachel's choice after all.

It was lunch time and Quinn and Santana were at the cafeteria. The Latina was deep in thought, silently playing with her food until her friend snapped her finger in front of her face. "What?" She scowled.

"What's up with the sad face?" Quinn asked before biting on her apple.

"I don't have a sad face." The Latina lied.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Sorry to burst your bubble, honey, but you do. Besides, you haven't threatened anyone in a few days and you're not smiling either so it means you're sad. Is it about Rachel?"

The tan girl sighed. "Yeah…"

The cheerios captain frowned. "What's wrong, she didn't like your handmade gift?"

"I don't know." Santana shrugged. "She didn't even say if she listened to my cd or not…"

"It's a lot to process, give her some time." Quinn reassured.

"You keep saying that!" The raven-haired girl snapped.

"Because it's true." The blonde insisted before throwing her apple on her plate.

"Well I won't wait forever." The Latina answered tiredly. She put a lot of effort into it the past week and half and what did she get? Nothing!

"I know and you shouldn't." Quinn assured her. "All I'm saying is, give her the rest of the week and then do something big."

"Like what?"

The blonde sighed heavily. "God, do I have to tell you everything?" She saw Santana glare at her and rolled her eyes. "Sing to her."

"And then what?" Santana pushed her tray away and looked at her friend.

"Then if she still doesn't want to give you a chance, you'll know where to stand and you move on." Quinn stated as she stood up to leave the table. "Now, I'm leaving because this is way too depressing."

"Maybe you're right…" The Latina said, already thinking of a song before following her.

* * *

Friday morning, Rachel found a note in her locker telling her to meet Santana in the auditorium. She was confused by the request but since she had somehow ignored the girl all week, she couldn't blame the girl for trying to see her and talk. She had tried to talk to Santana a few times, to say thank you for the gift and how it was sweet of her but every time, she ended staring at the girl, unable to speak. She had never met someone who made her lose her composure that easy. She wanted to talk to someone about it but she had a feeling Kurt would judge her for it so she resigned herself to stay quiet until she was sure about it.

The diva took a deep breath before making her way toward the auditorium. She guessed she owed the girl to at least go and listen. When she entered the room, the lights were dimmed and there was a microphone standing in the middle of the stage. "Santana?" She called unsure. When she didn't get an answer, she tried again. "I got your message and I came as soon as I could…"

Suddenly, Brad appeared from behind the curtain and moved to sit on the piano bench.

The brunette looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing here? What is happening? Is this a joke?" The piano man simply shrugged in reply.

"Is that the only thing you have in mind lately, a joke?" Santana said slightly annoyed as she emerged from backstage.

"Santana, I…"

"No, don't say anything." The Latina cut her off.

Rachel frowned. "But…"

"No, just listen." The tan girl insisted. "I gave you a cd full of songs that express my feelings but I guess you didn't like it so…"

"No!" The petite girl interrupted. "I did, it's just…" She stopped when she saw Santana glare at her. "Sorry, continue."

"So I thought I would serenade you myself. Just take a seat and enjoy, okay." The raven-haired girl stated.

The diva nodded and sat wordlessly. She really didn't expect that. Santana was really going out of her way to woo her and it was hard not to fall for it.

Santana motioned for Brad to start and closed her eyes as she focused on the melody.

Rachel quickly recognized the notes of 'One and only' by Adele and stared in awe.

 _'_ _You've been on my mind. I grow fonder every day, Lose myself in time just thinking of your face. God only knows, why it's taken me so long, to let my doubts go. You're the only one that I want._

 _I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before. Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all. You never know if you never try to forgive your past and simply be mine._

As Rachel listened to Santana sing, she was starting to realise how the girl also seemed to be scared and confused by everything that happened between them.

 _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me the chance to prove that I'm the one who can, walk that mile until the end starts._

The diva wasn't really questioning if Santana was worthy or not. She had witnessed how sweet and caring the girl was with Brittany and how loyal she was to Quinn. Since they shared a few classes, she also know the girl was smart and musically talented, although, not as much as her. And people would have to be blind to not see the girl's beauty. There were also all the things she had discovered while talking to 'Maria'.

 _If I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say. Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name. Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close? And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go._

At first Maria was on her mind, getting to know her more each passing day and getting attached. Then for the past couple weeks, all she could think of was the girl behind it, Santana. She kept wondering if she was really the girl she had talked to, the one who kept joking about how they should both be in the next West Side Story revival, the one who sent her virtual hug after a long day.

 _I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before. Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all. You'll never know if you never try to forgive your past and simply be mine._

It was just hard to forgive their history and believe that Santana wasn't lying or trying to trick her. She was scared that as soon as she would gave the Latina her heart, she would break it and yet, as she listened to the girl sing, everything in her was telling her to do it.

 _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me the chance to prove that I'm the one who can walk that mile until the end starts._

The emotion behind Santana's singing was scaring her because she could see that this girl, who had spent years making her life a misery, who was usually so closed off and hid her emotions behind her cold facade, was standing up there laying herself bare in an effort to win her over and it was terrifying for the both of them.

 _I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart.I Know it ain't easy, giving up your heart. (Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it.) I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart.'_

Once the song was over, Brad discreetly left the stage and the two girls found themselves alone in the auditorium.

* * *

The diva cleared her throat, moved by the raw performance. "It was beautiful."

"Thank you." Santana smiled before joining Rachel. "So…"

The brunette stood up to face the girl but stayed silent, trying to come up with something to say. "Is that really how you feel?"

"Yeah…" The cheerleader started playing with her hands.

Rachel opened and closed her mouth a few times. "I don't know what to say…"

The Latina looked at the floor and ran her hand through her hair. It was a bit upsetting for a girl like Rachel to be a lost for words after a performance. It was a clear sign the diva didn't want to be with her. "I've tried everything for the last couple weeks and it looks like you still don't believe me. I gave you some time but now, I don't know what to do anymore. I could keep wooing you but I don't really think you want me to." She sighed sadly. "So I guess, sorry for the trouble and we can go back to ignoring each other." She stepped away but before she could leave, Rachel stopped her.

Suddenly realising she didn't want to lose the girl yet; Rachel grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in front of her. "Look, Santana, I'm really trying to get all of this sorted out in my head, and I really want to trust you, I want to believe that you're the same girl from the website. My heart tells me that you are but my brain won't let me believe it and somehow I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I'm scared and confused so please, please, just give me a bit more time to figure it out."

"Are you sure?"

"I…" The petite girl seemed to hesitate before saying. "I don't want to lose you for the wrong reason, so please, I'm only asking for a bit more time."

"Okay. Think about it…If you want to give us a chance, you know where to find me but…" Santana locked eyes with the diva. "Just so you know, you're not the only one who is scared here, Rachel, and I know what's it's like to have your heart broken so I'm really trying to give you some space but I have to protect my own heart too, you know? So I can't wait forever…"

"I know." Rachel smiled slightly and tip toed to kiss Santana's cheek. "Thank you for showing me this side of you." She blushed, pushing some hair behind her ear before rushing to exit the auditorium, leaving Santana standing in confusion.

* * *

It was the weekend and so far, Rachel had spent most of it listening to Santana's cd and read their conversations, desperately trying to make sense of the conflicting feelings she had. Since it was still early in the evening and she was alone at her house, she decided she could use some vegan ice cream.

The diva drove to her favourite place and went inside to order. As she waited in line, she spotted Tina and Mike and waved at them.

Tina smiled and quickly joined her. "Rachel, what are you doing her? Is Kurt with you?

"No, it's just me tonight." The diva smiled tiredly.

The Asian girl frowned. "Oh. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, just needed a break." The brunette assured her, taking a few steps as the line moved forward.

"You were rehearsing? Is it for Glee?"

"No, I was doing some thinking." Rachel turned her attention to the clerk to give her order. Once she was done, she asked. "Are you on a date with Mike?"

"Yes, we went to see a movie and now we're here." Tina paused, staring at the diva. "Okay; so I know it's none of my business but I have to ask. What were you doing in the auditorium with Santana the other day?"

The brunette's eyes went wide. She thought it was late enough for no one to notice. "What?"

"I saw you leave and a couple minutes after, Santana was coming out of the auditorium too. She looked upset." The Asian girl explained. "And Friday morning, I saw her and Quinn do something with your locker."

Rachel suddenly felt anxious. The situation was complicated enough without adding outsiders' opinion on it. "Did you tell anyone?"

"Just Mike but you can trust him. Although, you should know that I'm not the only one who noticed a change in your dynamic. Kurt and Mercedes are ready to question you about that."

The clerk handed the diva her ice cream and she thanked him before going back to her conversation. "I… It's complicated…"

Tina moved away from the counter. "I can listen if you want…"

The petite girl sighed. "You're on a date, I don't want to impose."

"I'm sure Mike won't mind." Tina dragged Rachel to her table and sat down.

"Good evening, Mike." The diva waved at him.

Mike smiled. "Hey, Rachel, How are you?"

"I'm good. Sorry to interrupt your date." She apologized with embarrassment.

"It's cool."

"Can you give us a sec?" Tina asked him with a grin, slightly nodding in Rachel's direction.

Mike glanced at the diva, then at Tina and nodded. "Sure, I'm gonna call my mom." He kissed Tina's cheek before leaving.

"So?" Tina turned toward Rachel expectantly.

The brunette sighed, biting her lip nervously. "Can you promise me you won't tell anyone?"

The Asian girl frowned. "Is it that bad?"

"Just promise me." The Jewish girl insisted, taking a spoon of ice cream.

"Okay, I promise. Now spill it, you make me nervous just by looking at you."

Rachel took a deep breath. "I was talking to someone online for a while now and at first it was friendly but then we started flirting…"

"Okay… I'm confused. What does it have to do with Santana? Does she know him? Is that why you two are weird?" Tina started fire questions.

"Not quite." The diva started playing with her ice cream. "I was talking to a girl."

"Oh… Oh!" Tina's eyes went wide in realisation. "I didn't know you were, you know…"

"I didn't know either but that's not the issue here." The brunette took another spoon of ice cream before blurting out. "This girl was Santana…"

The Asian girl gasped. "What?" She exclaimed loudly.

Rachel rushed to explain. "I didn't know at first! I only figured it two weeks ago."

"You have to tell me the all story!"

The diva then relayed the whole story as Tina listened with rapt attention. "And now I don't know what to do…" She finished.

"Wow!" Tina stayed silent for a moment, processing everything. "I know Santana can be a bitch but I really don't think she would go to such lengths for so long just to humiliate you. I mean, you told me she confessed things to you."

"Yes, but what if it wasn't true?" The petite girl asked. "What if it was all an act?"

"Why would it be an act if she didn't know it was you in the first place? I know this website and no offense but there are a lot of people like you who dream to be on Broadway one day on it." The Asian girl pointed out. "Santana wouldn't waste her time with someone she's not interested in. I got to know her when we worked together for glee, she's far from evil. And you saw her with Brittany, she can be sweet. She kind of showed it to you if like you said, she tried to woo you…"

"I don't know what to do…" The brunette knew what Tina said was true but it was still terrifying to take that leap of faith.

"What do you have to lose? Give her a chance, go on a date and if it's not working, then at least you tried." Tina shrugged.

"Well she could wait for me to say yes and then be like 'Ah, you're so naïve, that's pathetic!'" Rachel imitated the Latina's voice.

The Asian girl laughed. "Okay, I really think you're overthinking this. She's not the devil. And lezbihonest, there has been a lot of sexual tension between you too for a while."

The petite girl gasped in horror. "Tina!"

Tina chuckled. "Come on, Rachel, relax. I'm sure you know what to do but you're just scared."

"Maybe…"

Soon after Mike joined them and Rachel went back to her house to review her conversation with Tina.

* * *

A few days later, Santana entered the choir room with Quinn. She looked toward Rachel who smiled at her and smiled back.

"Did she say anything to you?" Quinn asked as they sat in the last row.

"Nope…"

The blonde made a face. "That's weird?"

"Really? So you don't think I have to be patient anymore?" The Latina answered sarcastically.

"It's not that." Quinn tutted her. "I just thought she would have come to you at this point."

Santana shrugged. "Well, no."

The blonde squeezed her shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

"Why are you sad, Sanny?" Brittany suddenly asked, standing up to hug her tightly.

The tan girl smiled and hugged the girl back before noticing Rachel was staring at them with a weird expression on her face. She broke the embrace and told the girl to get a seat before Mr Schue showed up.

As if on cue, Mr Schuester arrived a minute after, asking if Kurt and Mercedes were ready to sing.

"Mr Schue?" Rachel interrupted, ignoring Mercedes' grunt.

William sighed and nodded. "Yes, Rachel?"

"I know we're supposed to work on our songs today but if it's okay with you, I prepared a song I'd like to share." The diva stood up without waiting for an answer.

"Do you always have to steal the spotlight?" Mercedes questioned.

"I'm not trying to steal anything, Mercedes," The brunette defended. "I'm merely postponing your performance for a few minutes."

Mercedes crossed her arms. "Then why can't you wait till we're done?"

"Because it doesn't fit the theme and it wouldn't be coherent with the lesson." Rachel explained.

"I think Rachel should go first, she's our captain." Finn jumped in.

"You only say that because you're always doing the same thing, golden boy." Quinn stated.

The tall boy huffed. "That's not true!"

The blonde scoffed. "It is! Are you expecting her to sing for you?"

"What?" Finn frowned, trying to act innocent.

Santana snorted. This boy was so transparent, she really couldn't see what Rachel saw in him. "You're pathetic!"

Finn's face turned red. "Shut up!"

"Enough!" Mr Schue shouted. He sighed before looking at the diva "Rachel, just be quick so we can move on."

Rachel smiled brightly. "Thank you Mr Schue, I won't be long." She moved close to the piano and cleared a throat. "I dedicate this song to someone special I met a few months ago but felt like I've known for way longer. Everything is new and complicated right now. Most of all, it's scary but I think I want to give it a chance." She glanced at Santana before nodding at Brad.

 _Love can be many splendored things. Can't deny the joy it brings. A dozen roses, diamond rings. Dreams for sale and fairy tales, it'll make you hear a symphony and you just want the world to see. But like a drug that makes you blind, it'll fool ya every time._

 _The trouble with love is, it can tear you up inside, make your heart believe a lie. It's stronger than your pride. The trouble with love is, it doesn't care how fast you fall and you can't refuse the call. See, you got no say at all._

 _Now I was once a fool, it's true. I played the game by all the rules but now my world's a deeper blue. I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too. I swore I'd never love again. I swore my heart would never mend. Said love wasn't worth the pain but then I hear it call my name._

 _The trouble with love is. It can tear you up inside. Make your heart believe a lie. It's stronger than your pride. The trouble with love is, it doesn't care how fast you fall and you can't refuse the call. See, you got no say at all._

 _Every time I turn around, I think I've got it all figured out. My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'. Over and over again. This sad story always ends the same, Mme standin' in the pourin' rain. It seems no matter what I do, it tears my heart in two_

 _The trouble with love is, it's in your heart. It's in your soul, doesn't care how fast you fall, you won't get no control and you can't refuse the call. See, you got no say at all._

Rachel finished the song and went back to her seat as her classmates stared at her. Santana couldn't believe the diva had sung for her. Not just any song, some kind of love song clearly stating that she can't fight her feelings and want them to try. The Latina stared open mouth, trying to ignore Quinn's smirk.

"Wait." Mercedes suddenly break the silence. "If it's not for Finn, then for who is it?"

"I thought you wanted to sing?" The diva raised her eyebrow.

Mercedes waved her hand dismissively. "Well, now I'm intrigued so it can wait a few more minutes."

"'Cedes is right, who is it?" Kurt chimed in. "Is it related to you not really being single?"

"Ohh" Puck smirked. "Is my Jewish- American princess getting her mack on with someone we don't know?"

"Shut up, Puck!" Finn growled, clearly annoyed by the situation.

"Guys, guys!" The teacher called for the class's attention. "We really have to work our theme, let's keep your questions for after class please."

"But, Mr Schue!" Kurt whined.

"No, Kurt." Mr Schue scowled. "It's your turn to sing with Mercedes, hurry up already."

The class resumed and Santana spent most of her time staring at the diva, wondering what it meant for them.

* * *

After class, Santana was ready to confront Rachel but unfortunately, things didn't go as planned. Finn had cornered the girl as soon as the class was over and it didn't look like he wanted to let it go. The Latina sighed; she guessed it would have to wait. She quickly joined Quinn and Brittany and went to practice.

After Cheerios practice, Santana said goodbye to her friends and made her way to her car.

"Santana!" She heard Rachel call her name as she reached her car.

The tan girl turned around and looked at the diva. "Rachel." She opened her vehicle and threw her duffle bag in it. "What's up?"

The diva smiled shyly. "I was hoping we could talk after glee but when I left the choir room you were already gone."

"Well you looked busy with Finn so…" The raven-haired girl shrugged.

"Oh my god, yes, I'm sorry." The brunette sighed tiredly. "He threw a tantrum so I had to remind him we weren't together and I don't owe him anything."

Santana snorted. "That's Finn for you!"

"Yes, so hum…" The petite girl put some her behind her ear. "Did you like the song?"

"I did." The cheerleader confirmed. "It was diva-ish but it's you so it fits and I don't' mean it in a bad way."

Rachel grinned happily. "Really?"

The Latina chuckled. "Yes. So… Did you think about what I said?" She scratched behind her ear nervously.

"Yes and I'd love to go on a date with you." The diva said cheerfully before adding. "But…"

The tan girl frowned, feeling her heart start to panic. "But?"

"I am terrified like I've never been before so we'll have to take it slow…" The brunette trailed off.

The raven-haired girl sighed in relief. "Then I guess we can be scared together and try to make it work." She smiled. "I pick you up Saturday at 8?" She asked hopefully.

Rachel blushed despite herself. "Yes, it sounds perfect." They stared at each other with a goofy smile for a moment until the diva's phone rang. "That's my dad, I promised him we'd go shopping after school…"

"It's okay, go. Have fun." Santana leaned against her car.

"Okay. Enjoy your evening, Santana." The brunette waved and started walking away before turning around abruptly.

The Latina raised her eyebrow. "Did you forget something?"

Without a word, Rachel hugged Santana tightly. "I can't wait." She kissed the girl's cheek, before leaving.

Santana smiled brightly. She didn't know what the future held for them but she couldn't wait either. She shook her head and got into her car. As she drove away, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Rachel's lips and frankly, she couldn't wait for that too.


	4. Epilogue

A/N: So, here's the sequel I promised to some of you. It's short but I think it's a nice way to conclude the story. I hope you'll like it...

* * *

 **Epilogue: A date**

Rachel and Santana had gone on two dates already and things were going well. Santana went simple for the first two, sticking with the classic dinner and movie but she knew she had to do better for their third one. Rachel had finally let go of her reservations and the Latina knew this was her chance to make things official with the diva.

For their date, Santana had planned an evening in Columbus. She had a reservation at a restaurant and two tickets for West Side Story at the local theatre.

The Latina was finishing getting ready when she heard a knock on her door. "Yes."

"Oh, mija, you're so pretty. My baby has become such a beautiful woman." Maribel gushed.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Mami, please." She finished applying her mascara before looking at her mom. "Thank you again for helping me with the reservations."

Mrs Lopez waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense. I want you to be happy, mija, and if I can help just by making a call to an old friend, I'm happy to do so." She brushed some hair away from her daughter's face. "Are you nervous?"

"Mami, no," Santana shook her head. "I don't want to talk about my love life with you. I know you accept the fact that I'm a lesbian but I have to draw a line here."

"I'm just trying to be supportive." Maribel answered genuinely.

"I know and I appreciate but I don't want to talk about me and Rachel." Santana said before cringing at the fact she had let Rachel's name slip. Her mom had this power to make her spill her secrets, it was annoying.

"Oh so her name is Rachel? Is she in glee with you?" Mrs Lopez smiled before remembering something. "Wait, isn't she the little spitfire who sang 'don't rain on my parade'?"

Santana looked at her mother in surprise. "You remember that?"

"It was quite impressive for such a young girl." Maribel stated.

"True, she's really something!" Santana declared before she could stop herself.

"Oh my little Santana is smitten." Mrs Lopez cooed.

"Oh my god, just go now." Santana replied embarrassed. "I'm gonna be late."

Maribel chuckled. "Okay. Be safe, alright." She kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving the room.

Santana took a deep breath. "You've got this Lopez, use your charm." She checked her reflection one last time and left the room.

* * *

Santana knocked on Rachel's door with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She couldn't believe all the cheesy stuff she was doing for the diva but she knew Rachel was worth it in the end.

Rachel opened the door with a huge smile on her face. "Hello, Santana, I'm happy to see you."

"Same." The Latina handed her the flowers. "Here, these for you." She sounded almost shy and wanted to kick herself for that, she had more game than that.

"Really? That's so sweet." The diva stepped forward and kissed her cheek before hugging her.

"Are you ready?" The tan girl asked after breaking off the embrace.

"Yes. Give me a second to give the flowers to my dad so he can put them in a vase." Rachel came back five minutes later. She grabbed her jacket and smiled at Santana. "I'm ready. So are you going to tell me where we are going now? You've been pretty secretive about it all week. I appreciate you taking me on a date but maybe next time, I could be the one in charge."

The raven-haired girl chuckled. "We're going to Columbus, that's why I wanted us to meet early. And I wanted to prove to you that I was serious, that's why I decided to take you on a date but since you seem to be so sure there'll be another date, you can definitely woo me next time."

Rachel blushed. "I won't lie and say I don't like the attention but I think I'm ready to take the lead on the next one. And I'm having a really good time with you so I see no reason to stop."

The taller girl smiled. "Noted." She opened the passenger door of her car and motioned for Rachel to get in. Once the diva was settled, she got in the car and drove off to Columbus.

* * *

They were driving for almost half an hour when 'Only girl in the world' by Rihanna started playing on the radio. Santana could hear Rachel's humming and she smiled.

"What?" Rachel asked when she noticed the girl's smile.

"You can sing, you know." Santana told her with a smile.

"That's the first time I've heard you say that." The diva laughed.

"Well we're not in glee, so sing away."

"Aren't you gonna sing too?" The brunette raised her eyebrow.

The tan girl chuckled. "Oh I love Rihanna, I know her lyrics by heart and I can definitely sing, it's just, I wouldn't have pegged you for a fan."

"She has some really good songs and I happen to like this one." The petite girl replied before singing. " _Want you to make me feel, like I'm the only girl in the world, like I'm the only one that you'll ever love, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only girl in the world …_"

Santana laughed. "Are you trying to tell me something here?" She arched her eyebrow, a smirk on her lips.

Rachel giggled. "It's not my playlist."

"You're still singing this part." The Latina pointed out amused.

"Touché." The diva laughed. "What if I do, would you mind?"

"Not at all." The cheerleader assured her. "I know the rumors say otherwise but I'm pretty big on monogamy."

The brunette frowned. "I would never…"

"I know." The tan girl cut her off. "Just saying that I want this, I like you."

Rachel grinned. "I like you too." She waited a few seconds before saying. "Now sing it with me." She started the song again and both girls started singing happily.

* * *

Since the girls were early, they strolled down the main street of Columbus, just enjoying each other's company. When it was time for the reservation at the restaurant, Santana led them to the place.

Once they were seated, Rachel looked around and said. "This is a pretty fancy restaurant…"

"My mom knows the owner," The Latina explained. "And since I took you to Breadsticks the first time, I thought I would step up my game this time."

The diva reached for Santana's hand and squeezed it. "I really appreciate it but you didn't have to, you know."

"You deserve to be spoiled and even though I can't go crazy right now, I still want us to do nice things."

"God, how could I miss how sweet you are, you're amazing." The brunette breathed out. "Let me assured you that I will treat you like a princess on our next date."

The raven-haired girl snorted. "Do I look like one?"

"You could!" The petite girl exclaimed before giggling. "You're really pretty and you deserve to be spoiled too."

Santana chuckled nervously at the compliment before clearing her throat. "Whatever. Now, what are you in a mood for? I saw on their website they had a nice vegan selection."

The petite girl smiled for what felt like the hundredth time today before looking at her menu.

* * *

After a nice dinner spent laughing and talking, the girls wandered lazily through the streets. Rachel reached for Santana's hand and the girl didn't mind at all.

"So what now?" The diva asked.

"Now, we're going to see West Side Story at the local theatre." Santana informed her.

The diva squealed and hugged the Latina. "Really? You bought us tickets?"

"I know it's not Broadway but we met on a website talking about this musical so…" The Latina trailed off, scratching behind her ear in nervousness.

"It's a really good idea, I should have brought the tee-shirt you offered me." The brunette joked. She could feel the girl's nervousness and she wanted her to relax. She kissed Santana's cheek before holding the girl's hand again, walking toward the theatre she knew well. "Fair warning, I might sing Maria's part!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Santana laughed, Rachel was definitely something else and she was glad fate had worked its way to bring them together. She didn't know what she was missing out on until now.

* * *

As soon as they came out of the theatre, Rachel started reviewing the show, not that Santana expected any less.

"Tony had a weak vocal range; they could have cast someone better. Maria was good but I would definitely be better at it." Rachel rambled.

"Of course you would." Santana answered affectionately as she started walking toward her car.

"You would make a better Anita too, you know." The diva grabbed Santana's hand and forced her to stop walking.

The Latina laughed. "I know." She smirked.

The brunette smiled devilishly before clearing her throat and starting singing. " _I have a love, and it's all that I need. Right or wrong, and he needs me too. I love him, we're one. There's nothing to be done. Not a thing I can do but hold him and hold him forever. Be with him now, tomorrow and all of my life_ …" She nudged Santana to smile to push her to sing the next part with her.

"I can't believe you're making me do this in the middle of the street." The tan girl shook her head in disbelief but cleared her throat anyway, joining Rachel for the rest of the song. _"When love comes so strong, there is no right or wrong, your love is your life…"_

Rachel was still holding the last not when Santana leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, sliding her hand behind the girl's neck and the other around her waist to keep her close.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Santana breathed out as she pulled away.

"What?" Rachel asked confused, still dizzy from the kiss.

"I know you don't like to be interrupted before your performance ends but you were so cute, I couldn't resist." The Latina smiled as she kept her hold on the diva. "So?" She asked anxiously.

The diva blinked before grinning wildly. "I would love to, Santana." This time, it was Rachel who leaned in to kiss her now official girlfriend.

Santana smiled happily into the kiss, going on that nerdy theatre website was the best decision she had made in a long time and this awesome kiss was the proof of it…


End file.
